I Love You Too, Daddy
by wastedeverdeen
Summary: When Peeta has an episode, his daughter and son are the ones to witness it. ONESHOT!


**So this is going to be a one shot because I already have a story going on. Once that ends I will definitely start another. But until then you're only going to get one shots. **

**If you haven't already you should really go and check out my other story Katniss's Decision! I have also made up names for Peeta and Katniss's children so you will know who they are when you meet them(: I'm also saying that their daughter is 8 and their son is 6.**

**I also can't take complete credit for this. I got the idea from somebody else, and I really liked it. I'm going to take some things from that, and put it in my version! **

**Oh, and don't give me shit for having their daughter call her parents mommy and daddy. I'm 15 and I still call my parents mommy and daddy.**

**All rights go to Suzanne Collins. **

**Lilly**

Ryder and I were sitting around the fireplace eating our goat cheese. Mommy was in the woods, hunting. She would be gone for hours. Daddy was in his little room painting. He could sit in there for hours and just draw. Sometimes he would even ask Ryder and I if we would pose for him so he could draw us. After that he would frame it and hang it in the hallway.

Ryder and I were just finishing our cheese when we hear a scream. And that's not just any scream. It's daddy. And it's the scream he makes when he's having an episode. "Ryder, what do we do?" I say freaking out. He doesn't respond, instead he darts up the stairs to daddy.

Daddy is sitting in the corner with his legs up to his chest, and his hands pulling at his hair. There is paint in his hair and he's only adding more. Ryder backs away to the corner farthest away from daddy. "I'm going to go get Haymitch, Ryder!" I don't wait for a response. I rush down the stairs and I fling the door open, tripping down the stairs, and falling on my knees. I hop right back to my feet and charge for Haymitch. I bang on the door, and I get no answer. I don't knock again, so instead I just open the door and run inside. "Haymitch!"

He comes running out of the kitchen with a drink in his hand. "What's wrong?" He says startled.

"It's daddy. He's having an episode and Mommy is hunting! We have no way to get ahold of her! You have to help!" I scream.

"Where's Ryder?" Haymitch says looking behind me.

"He stayed with daddy!" I say. The tears start pouring down my face.

"Shit!" He drops his drink and he goes running out the door. I know mommy wouldn't want me to be over there so I'll just stay here. Lilly it's okay. Daddy will be okay. Everything will be okay. I kept telling myself that, but believing it was a whole different story.

I look down and see blood smeared on my shins. I walk into the bathroom, going through all of the cupboards looking for a wash cloth. I drench it in water and start cleaning up the dried blood. I look around and quickly realize that Haymitch has no Band-Aids. I decide to just leave my knees as they are and hope that they will stop on their own.

About an hour has passed and there is still no sign on Haymitch, Ryder, mommy or daddy. I wonder if daddy is okay.

The next thing I see are my eyelids covering my eyes and I quickly fall asleep on Haymitch's couch.

. . .

I open my eyes, and I'm sweating. I have a blanket draped over me, and I'm in Haymitch's bed. Didn't I fall asleep on his couch? I turn over on my side and look at the clock that reads eight o'clock. When I came over here it was two. Daddy had to be okay now. I folded the blanket and set it down at the end of the bed, and hopped down.

All the windows in the house were open and the door was closed. This couldn't be a good sign. Still, I carefully opened the door and I see Ryder sitting in front of the fire again. Haymitch is sitting down in the kitchen, and daddy is laying on the couch without a shirt, his head in mommy's lap, while the rubs his back, and murmurs soothing words into his ear. "Mommy?" My voice cracks.

"Hi, sweetheart." She says looking at me. She leans down to daddy's ear and starts whispering things that I can't understand nor hear. I only catch the ending when she says, "Peeta, your little girl is here."

"Daddy?" I say tip toeing over to him and mommy. Mommy abruptly holds her hand out while daddy stiffens and the muscles in his back start protruding. Not again.

"Peeta, shh, it's okay. I'm here, and I love you so much. Lilly and Ryder are here too. Shh, it's okay." Mommy says into his ear, and slowly but surely he comes back to us. Two episodes in one day? I feel really sorry for daddy.

Mommy brings her right index finger to her lips signaling for me to be quiet. The she motions me forward. I sit down, quietly right next to daddy's head. She moves her hand from his back to his head, and starts stroking his hair, whispering encouraging words into his ear.

Suddenly daddy grabs his hand in mine and gives it a light squeeze saying that he knows I'm here. He starts moving him thumb back and forth on the top of my hand and we just sit there for what seems like hours.

"Peeta, do you want to shower?" Mommy murmurs into his ear. Daddy just barely shakes his head, and mommy helps him get to his feet.

His eyes are red and puffy from crying. He's slightly shaking, but makes it up off the couch with mommy's help. He looks at me, but quickly turns his head. He's ashamed, and I can tell by.

. . .

When I open my eyes the room is in darkness besides the light coming in through the cracks in the door. Footsteps pass my bedroom door and whispers that could only belong to my parents are coming from the living room.

A knock at my doors sends me into shock and I lay back down pretending to be asleep. The door creaks open and they silently close the door. The weight shift on the bed, and I feel a hand, that is obviously my fathers, stroking my hair. "I'm so sorry. I tried my hardest and I failed you and your brother. I broke a promise and I can never take it back. I love you so much, Lilly." He kissed my head and when we was halfway out the door is when I said "I love you too, daddy."


End file.
